Collar Full
by eruditedauntlessness
Summary: Gaby and Illya try to resolve their unresolved sexual tension.
**"If you're going to be the death of me, that's how I want to go" - this is my first not so innocent fic so go easy on me. I felt like Satan was breathing down my neck the whole time! Hope you like it! Let me know what you think of it! x**

* * *

Illya heard the water start running. Gaby was in the shower. At least he hoped it was Gaby. Solo had said he was going out. He sat down to fiddle around with his chess board, not really feeling like concentrating. Not after the car incident this morning.

Illya and Gaby were waiting for Solo to come back from his part of the mission: meeting one of the gangsters and giving him a false tip so that U.N.C.L.E. could then intervene later. However Illya had spotted two of the other mobsters looking around. They must've suspected Solo.

'Gaby, hide.'

'What?' She frowned.

'Some of the gangsters are looking out for some one Solo might be with. We must hide.'

'In that case.'Gaby undid her seatbelt and clambered into Illya's lap.

'What are you doing?'

'There is not much place to hide in this car now is there?'

'No,' Illya swallowed, 'you are right.'

'I know I am, now kiss me.'

'What?'

'You heard me. A couple of mobsters are looking this way. I think they suspect Solo, and so by association, us too.'

'So?'

'So, let's give them a show and maybe they'll go away.' Illya gulped nervously, his ears going a little pink. She knew he had feelings for her but their lack of confrontation had been almost unbearable to point at which, even when given the opportunity, Illya would never have his way with her. He thought it would be improper and selfish.

* * *

'Oh for god's sake!' Gaby exclaimed, slamming her lips against his, kneading his lips with hers. As she got more and more into her little "show" she began gently rocking back and forth on Illya's lap and he let out a strangled moan, instantly embarrassed at the sound. Gaby stopped and regarded him, a surprised yet delighted look in her eyes. She repeated the motion experimentally, watching his reaction carefully. Without meaning to, Illya let out another groan, his mouth agape, eyes fluttering closed with pleasure.

'You like that Mr Red Peril.' She purred, continuing her movements. Illya bucked into her in response. Gaby went to place hot kisses on Illya's neck. He was wearing a tshirt today instead of his ridiculous turtle neck so she had plenty of space to mark him as hers. She carried on grinding against him, a little harder now and Illya instinctively moved his hands to grip her hips. Soon he was moving her over his crotch, completely uncontrollable. Gaby gently removed his hands from her waist and held them to his sides.

'Let me.' She murmured, slowing down, making it almost unbearable for him.

'Gaby.' he groaned. She rocked into him hard and slow and Illya threw his head back, releasing violently, still trapped inside his trousers. If this had been any other situation he wouldn't have been best pleased but he couldn't care less at the moment. He could barely see past the haze of pleasure. Gaby kissed him again, slowly this time and he moaned into her. She suddenly broke it off as she realised Solo would be coming back any second. She rolled off Illya, straightened her coveralls - she'd come straight from the garage for the mission with no time to change - while Illya tried to regain his composure. Sure enough, Solo appeared moments later and hopped in the back seat.

'So, did I miss anything?' He asked boyishly. Illya visibly tensed.

'No, nothing at all. Are we heading back to the apartment now?' Illya was thankful for Gaby's smooth lying, or Solo would have been relentless all the way home.

* * *

But now, remembering it all, yearning for more of her, he didn't even care if Solo knew as long as he could have her, love her, worship her even. The Russian glanced at the closed bathroom door. Maybe this was the opportunity he was looking for. After this morning he couldn't pass it up. He no longer had an excuse. Illya stood up and made his way to the bathroom. He opened the door gently. He heard no sound from Gaby. She may not have noticed. The Russian shed his clothing. This was the final straw. This needed addressing, in more ways than one. He didn't even pull back the shower curtain. Illya just slipped under the spray behind her and placed his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. Gaby didn't even fight him. She just sighed contently.

'Come to return the favour?' She murmured but Illya didn't say a word. Clearly they had similar things in mind. Illya ran his hands all over her body. He kissed the junction between her neck and shoulder and she moaned softly in appreciation. Illya's hand slowly but surely made its way between Gaby's legs and her breath hitched as Illya began his ministrations. Within moments, Gaby was moaning as he played with her most sensitive parts. She whined out something that sounded like his name as he found the sweet spot inside her. Her legs began to shake. Illya's grip around her waist tightened a little. He worked her harder.

'Yes,' she panted, 'r-right there, more.' He groaned as she leaned further and further into him. He adored the sounds she was making, even more so the fact that he was the one making her make them. Illya alternated between thrusting his fingers into her, curling them at exactly the right time and rubbing her clit, keeping her on the edge for as long as possible.

'Illya,' she breathed, 'Illya, please.' Illya nicked at her neck then at her earlobe.

'Выпади.' He growled in her ear and Gaby came completely undone leaning all her weight on him as her legs turned to jelly. The keen that escaped her mouth had to be the most beautiful sound Illya had ever heard. He turned Gaby around and she pressed a bruising kiss to his lips. They were both breathless, the dark lustful look in Illya's eyes scrambled Gaby's insides all over again. She opened her mouth to order him to take her to bed and finally have his way with her but before she could get the words out, she heard to front door open and close and Solo whistling as he went, most likely, in the direction of the kitchen. She rolled her eyes and turned off the shower, the mood ruined.

'Always interrupted aren't we.' She smirked before stepping out. Illya tried to stop her.

'Just five more minutes.' He pulled her back to him before planting a lingering kiss on her slightly swollen lips.

'He'll suspect if one of us doesn't appear soon.' Gaby said, sounding almost serious, but her smile contradicted her.

'Well then, I'll just have to take you here.' Illya said, pressing her against the wall suddenly.

'Hmm, skilled and accommodating.' Gaby teased before Illya kissed her again, open mouthed, feverish and down right aroused. Just as things began heating up again, there was a knock on the bathroom door.

'If you two are finished canoodling in there, might I be able to use the bathroom?' Solo's joking disapproval was evident in his voice. Gaby sighed and dropped her head to rest it on Illya's shoulder before looking up again.

'We're not done here.' She growled with a sultry smirk before pecking the Russian on the lips one more time.


End file.
